User talk:Angry Andorian
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! * I would suggest that you please watch your language. As far as User:Coke's block, it had nothing to do with his comment to me, which in turn was, by no means a policy violation, and was, in fact, the most outrageous cry of hypocrisy I've ever read. Nevertheless, vandalizing other user pages is not tolerable, as is swearing and naming calling, so again, please refrain doing so. Thanks in advance. :) --Alan del Beccio 07:27, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) User image I wish when I made my animated gif i had kept a larger version of the file, but one day i'll go back maybe even make a static macro or subroutine somewhere so i can apply it to other images. I've always had a notion on researching different kinds of static Trek crews view on their screens -- notice TOS static is very trippy, TNG is very VCR-like (you can see their studio video text sometimes on staticky pictures, like when J.P. Hanson's signal breaks up in -- you can see the font of their 1980s VCR tracking slide across a few times. BTW, thank you for providing the first pleasant Memory Alpha interchange I've had in a while. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 08:17, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re:Various comments (who was unable to log in to change this as she was blocked by some idiot who doesn't know the meaning of "coincidence") I do know the meaning of coincidence, thank you. With only 75 google hits for the phrase "From Andoria with Love", all from Memory Alpha talk pages where User:Shran signed one of his comments, I just don't think that this is the case here. I will put a further comment as a reply to you on my talk page, feel free to continue the discussion there. In any case, welcome to Memory Alpha. -- Cid Highwind 21:41, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC)